Marmurowy Makijaż a-ha-ha!
Marmurowy Makijaż a-ha-ha! (ま〜ぶるMake up a-ha-ha! Māburu Make up a-ha-ha!) jest główną piosenką w serii. Po raz pierwszy słyszymy ją w Odcinku 6 . Wykonawcy * Laala Manaka i Mirei Minami (Odcinek 6) (Odcinek 7) (Odcinek 8) (Odcinek 10) (Odcinek 11) Tekst Rōmaji= Yume ni kakeru zenryoku yūjō kakeru yūjō Mazemaze ma~buru yukō paradaisu koete Shiritai asobi shigusa nidomi suru yōna kiseki Kamiawanai futari wa kami aidoru wa mezasu no BEAT otte oshinoke Nachu demo neko me demo nai NON-STYLE no yume- gao otome natte miyou yo Egao mabuta ni nose popon Atarashī watashi he} Let's make up Hitori janakute futaridareka janakute kimi ga ī Sūji ja wakan'nai mune no paramētā kowase! Kōkishin ninara makete Ī yo} Demo ne kōkai ni makecha dameda! Dameda-!! Yume ni kakeru zenryoku yūjō kakeru yūjō Tsukutte hirogeru ma〜buru paradaisu a-ha-ha (ahaha)! Ma〜buru! a-ha-ha (ahaha)!! |-| Kanji= 夢に×(かける)全力　友情×(かける)友情 マゼマゼま〜ぶる　行こうパラダイス越えて！ 知りたいアソビシグサ　二度見するようなキセキ 噛み合わない二人は神アイドルを目指すの BEAT追って押しのけ ナチュでもネコ目でもないNON STYLEの夢顔乙女なってみようよ 笑顔まぶたにのせ　ポポン 新しい私へLet's make up 一人じゃなくて二人　誰かじゃなくてキミがイイ 数字じゃ分かんない胸のパラメーター壊せ！ 好奇心になら負けて(いいよ) でもね後悔に負けちゃダメだ！ダメだー!! 夢に×(かける)全力　友情×(かける)友情 つくって広げる　ま〜ぶるパラダイスa-ha-ha(あはは)！ ま〜ぶる！ a-ha-ha(あはは)!! |-| English= Dreams times effort, friendship times effort, Mix it up, Marble. Let's go beyond the paradise. We don't even know the rules, It has to be seen to be believed. A mismatched duo, Aiming for Divine Idolhood. Let's overtake the beat. Neither natural or dolled up, and a non-styled dreaming face. Let's become girls like that! Smiles are our make up. Let's make up our new selves. Not alone, there's two of us. It's a simple equation. Just numbers, simple stuff. Let's break the parameters of the game. You can give into curiosity, of course, As long as you never give in to your regrets. Dreams times effort, friendship times effort, Let's make it, never give up, to the marble paradise, Full Version Romaji= Yume ni kakeru zenryoku yūjō kakeru yūjō Mazemaze ma〜buru yukō paradaisu koete! Shiritai asobi shigusa nidomi suru yōna kiseki Kamiawanai futari wa kami aidoru o mezasu no BEAT otte oshinoke Nachu demo neko me demonai NON STYLE no yume-gao otome natte miyou yo Egao mabuta ni nose popon Atarashī watashi e Let's make up Yume ni kakeru zenryoku goe o kakeru nigasanai Dokiwaku ma〜buru gocha maze jikan! Hitori janakute kimi to dareka janakute anata to Fushigi de miryokuna miraiparadokkusu hirako! Deawanakattara tada tōrisugi teta sekai HEART yurasu akogare kikeru fureru moraeru Ai o rippu ni nose purun Chīku ni namida-iro... Awanai! Sora o kakeru sōzō futte kakeru seishun Kimochi mo ma〜buru kawatte iku yo Hitori janakute futari dareka janakute kimi ga ī Sūji ja wakan'nai mune no paramētā kowase! Kōkishin ninara makete DeepSkyBlue (Ī yo) Demo ne kōkai ni makecha dameda! Dameda-!! Yume ni kakeru zenryoku yūjō kakeru yūjō Dokiwaku ma〜buru gocha maze jikan! Hitori janakute futari dareka janaku kimi-tachi to Tsukutte hirogeru ma〜buru paradaisu a-ha-ha (ahaha)! Ma〜buru! a-ha-ha (ahaha)!! |-| Kanji= 夢に×(かける)全力　友情×(かける)友情 マゼマゼま〜ぶる　行こうパラダイス越えて！ 知りたいアソビシグサ　二度見するようなキセキ 噛み合わない二人は神アイドルを目指すの BEAT追って押しのけ ナチュでもネコ目でもないNON STYLEの夢顔乙女なってみようよ 笑顔まぶたにのせ　ポポン 新しい私へLet's make up 夢に×(かける)全力　声を×(かける)逃さない ドキワクま〜ぶるごちゃまぜ時間！ 一人じゃなくてキミと　誰かじゃなくてアナタと 不思議で魅力なミライパラドックス開こ！ 出会わなかったらただ通り過ぎてた世界 HEART揺らす憧れ　聞ける触れるもらえる 愛をリップにのせ　プルン チークに涙色…合わナイ！ 空を×(かける)想像　ふって×(かける)青春 気持ちもま〜ぶる変わっていくよ 一人じゃなくて二人　誰かじゃなくてキミがイイ 数字じゃ分かんない胸のパラメーター壊せ！ 好奇心になら負けて(いいよ) でもね後悔に負けちゃダメだ！ダメだー!! 夢に×(かける)全力　友情×(かける)友情 ドキワクま〜ぶるごちゃまぜ時間！ 一人じゃなくて二人　誰かじゃなくキミ達と つくって広げる　ま〜ぶるパラダイスa-ha-ha(あはは)！ ま〜ぶる！ a-ha-ha(あはは)!! |-| English= Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Laali Kategoria:Piosenki Mirei